


Just Business

by the_great_nagi



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Yandere, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alliance of love, an alliance of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Beloved

It's not like he wasn't happy for Gwen, or anything.

Quite the contrary. He wanted her to be happy with whoever she liked. He wasn't the type to get jealous...Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. A lot jealous, even. He had every bone in his body telling him that Duncan was the worst. He was the literal worst, a sleaze with no sense of any emotion whatsoever. The fact that Duncan had such a princess made him sick, but he couldn't interfere, or rather, he wouldn't.

It wasn't because he was scared of Duncan, or anything like that. It was Gwen's choice, to an extent, to hook up with him, as filthy as he was. He wouldn't interrupt whatever she chose. If he truly loved her, which he did, he'd let her be with the man she loved. If she loved Duncan, so be it.

However his ability of radical acceptance wasn't one of his high points. He still had a temper about it, no doubt. When he was angry, he'd imagine Duncan's face on the nearest pebble and kick it down a gutter. It was oddly relieving, to imagine Duncan suffocating in the bilge-water, but in the end it was only that -- a dream.

So he was a trapped, lone Anderson in a world that was against his favor.


	2. King Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chaps are v short ubt the story is v long welcome 2 hell

It was in a cafe, when he met Mal.

A tall, skinny, swoopy-haired boy about his age. He ran into him in a cafe by chance, sitting at a table working on some papers for school when he saw the picture. Online, the picture of Gwen and Duncan sharing a cotton candy somewhere in New York. They were on vacation, Gwen didn't even shoot him a message, or ask him to watch her dog, or anything like that. He shouted a loud, uncharacteristic "Fuck!"

The crowds at the cafe stared at him, though one, Mal, stared at his screen. When the silence faded into the white noise of the cafe per usual, Mal was making his way towards him, and then sitting in the seat across the table as though they were best buddies.

"Cody Whatsisface, right?"

"Yeah." He didn't ask how this man knew his name. He was on TV, after all. Not only that, but he now famously had a mildly okay singing voice. He wasn't exactly signing autographs in the streets or anything, but people recognized his face.

"...Sad about Gwuncan?"

"Don't even talk to me if you're going to use Sierra's dumb ship names."

"Someone's angry." The other sighed, kicking his legs onto the table. "I'm Mal."

"...Fine, I'm mad about..." He changed the subject, shuddering over the word. " _Gwuncan._ "

"So am I."

"Nice to know someone's on my side."

"Duncan was a friend of mine in juvenile detention, you know. I consider him a bit more than a friend...Hehe...Therefore I find Gwen, and Courtney, rather repulsive."

He attempted to ignore the fact that Mal just called the girl he likes repulsive. Mal continued.

"I was thinking it'd be easier to kill her."


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't kidding.

"Yeah, sure." Cody returned to his work. Mal looked bothered.

"I do mean it, you know. I want to kill her."

"...You can't just say that in public, you know." He reviled slightly. "Don't even joke about it, in fact."

"I'm not joking, I say. Duncan's been my property for years on end, after all."

He immediately got up and exited the cafe, but Mal was hot on his heels, grinning wide and uncomfortably.

"I can arrange something for you."

"...Arrange?" He stopped walking. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, or even if Mal was serious about the whole murder thing. He had to warn Gwen, but Mal's hand was on his shoulder and he worried he was nearly done for.

"I won't kill Gwen, if you become my subordinate."

"...I-I don't just work for random people--"

"If you loved her, you'd release your freedom to me. I'm sure a lifetime is worth less than a life."

He thought hard. He didn't know this guy, and he was more than merely sketchy. He didn't want to be stuck with him for any increment of time, but then he'd lose Gwen, and Duncan would lose Gwen. Gwen would be dead and it'd be all his fault, because some psycho killed her to get with Duncan.

"So, what do you say, Cody?"

He held out his hand, awaiting a shake from his potential underling.

Cody covered his eyes, and shook hands with him.

"Pleasure doing business."


	4. Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody solemnly swears.

In an alley, only Mal's pocketknife shone through the darkness. Cody came right behind him, the two kneeling on opposite ends of the damp, grimy space. With something Cody couldn't make out in the pitch blackness, Mal began to sharpen the knife, until he swore he could get a papercut just thinking about it.

"Give me your hand."

"What are you going to--"

"A minion never questions the motives of his master."

He didn't exactly like being referred to as a minion, but held out his hand, anyway. Mal took it, tightening and examining the splayed skin. Cody felt a sharp pain, curling and bending his fingers. He had been shushed by Mal, or rather, Mal's foot in his mouth, which tasted strongly of rocks and city filth. The pain seared through his palm and left a warm feeling on his hand. Then something...else.

"Are... _Are you licking me?_ " It came muffled, but still understandable.

"Simply sharing blood willy-nilly can cause all sorts of diseases...plus, it tastes good." He slathered his tongue all over Cody's palm, covering it in a thick, nasty layer of saliva, him cringing and reviling all the while.

"I know, but..." He pushed Mal's shoe away from his face, spitting out asphalt pebbles and dirt. "That's just gross."

"Well, now we've made a blood pact. Repeat after me. 'I solemnly swear,'"

"I...I solemnly swear,"

"To do what Mal says under any circumstances."

"To...do what Mal says under, uh, any circumstances."

"For the protection of my beloved."

"For the protection of my beloved...Gwen."

"There. We're done."

"D-do I need to repeat that?"

"No, we're done. And by the way, your blood is delicious."


	5. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 12 in the morning...

"...Why now, of all times?"

"12 AM is the sketchiest time of day. Nobody's out, which means no crowds and plenty of time." He dropped two snack bags onto the self-checkout, then sliding over a bottle of soda and some coffee.

"My parents will wonder where I am."

"Yeah, that's just the thing." He puffed out a little bit of air from his lip. "The whole parents thing might get in the way of our agreement, you know? I might have to get rid of them, sooner or later."

"I'll figure something out, just don't touch my parents."

"I'll touch them if I want to!" Mal almost seemed offended, taking the bottled coffee and drinking down some of it. "Who's the subordinate here? Not me."

Cody grunted in frustration.

"I am."

"Correct, which means I make the rules. If your parents interfere, I'll interfere with their lifespans. Simple as that."

He'd never skated on thinner ice than the kind surrounding Mal's very soul.


End file.
